


Watcher

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: She doesn't mind watching.





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

She watched.

She never thought she'd become a voyeur, but she was. Those she watched didn't mind.

So...she watched.

They each had their time with her, but refused time with each other.

She knew they would take time together. Eventually. They were skittish.

When the night came that they were with each other, she watched.

She watched their hands – those large masculine hands – slide over each other. She knew where their sensitive points were. Where each could be touched and moan.

She watched as they discovered that about each other.

Then, in the end, they opened their arms to her.


End file.
